


Believe

by Loshumanosmeacechan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loshumanosmeacechan/pseuds/Loshumanosmeacechan
Summary: Nobody ever liked the weird pathologist, so when someone finally asked her out she was exceptionally happy. She should had known better. Nobody in his right mind would date her.orWhere Molly pays a little more attention and then pays for it.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper was extremely excited.

Extremely nervous, too.

A bloke from IT read her pathetic personal blog and he decided that she was worth meeting. She, the weird woman from the morgue, was worth a date. Well, it was not exactly a date. He said that he would buy her coffee and that they would chat a little bit. She did does things all the time with, for example, Sherlock and it was never considered a date. But, a chat over coffee could totally become one, right?

So, that was the reason for her extreme feelings that afternoon. It’d been ages since someone asked her out, everyone drove away from her the minute that they smelled death coming from her. She didn’t smell like rotting corpses or something like that, it was just a weird combination of hospital smell, chemicals, whatever the poor disease had ate before passing and, well, eh, blood. And sometimes like human faeces. But that only happened once! Eh, maybe twice, but surely it was not more than two times!

Of course, one of those two times happened 2 years ago an hour before the last date that she had. William, a hot nurse that Meena kindly convinced to meet her, was completely horrified when she arrived to the restaurant smelling as if she had been swimming in the sewers. To the date, it was the worst date she ever had and probably the worst that William had too.

The nurse spend all of the forty minutes of the get-together flinching away from her and when his retching got too much for him, he told her that he had to go outside to take a call on his phone. She waited for him to come back. Unfortunately, 10 minutes after William left a waiter kindly asked her if she could leave the establishment because she was bothering the rest of the clients. 

As if the embarrassment of the whole affair was not enough, word got out and for two weeks she endured the looks and whisperings of the whole hospital about her hygiene. And no one from Bart’s asked her out ever again. _Until now_.

But then again, this coffee meeting could easily end exactly like how it went with William. Jim had contacted her through her blog. He never really spend time near her, balance of probability indicated that he would be horrified like the rest of London.

* * *

She was being stupid. There was no reason at all to be in Baker Street. She was being completely and irrevocably irrational. Jim appeared to be a nice bloke, a nice, smart, _hot_ bloke that somehow was interested on her. And yet, something was wrong.

She was not able to put into words what the problem with Jim was. Something about him was off. For example, during their date (Yes! It was date! Why was she even questioning poor Jim?) He was enthusiastically talking about Glee’s last episode, his eyes shone with excitement as he praised Lea Michel performance. But then, his phone rang and all life that once resided inside them left, leaving a pair of dead shark like eyes. It only lasted like 2 seconds, however, that was enough to unsettle her. 

Molly was being silly. Jim was fine. He probably received a text from some co-worker asking him to go back to work or one of those annoying spam messages asking you to invest in some weird shit. That would upset anyone. She hated when Nigerian princes asked her to invest in their country. She was making a big deal of something that shouldn’t even matter _. That’s why you are all alone,_ _Molly_. God, her bloody aunt could not leave her alone, not even in her own mind.

But those dead eyes haunted her all week, so now she was walking to Sherlock’s apartment for a little help.

* * *

Molly was all by herself in Bart’s canteen. She really tried to not let anxiety consume her but she was certainly not succeeding. Jim told her to see him at 11am, at the red table from the far left of the canteen, but right now the clock showed that it was 11:12 and the little pathologist was panicking.

What if someone told Jim about her alleged lack of hygiene? That was probably why he was late, he didn’t want to spend time with a death-stinking boring woman but was not brave enough to let her know he was not coming. Or maybe Jim didn’t exist and everything was part of an elaborated plan from the nurses to humiliate her. _God_ , they were most likely watching how the dirty pathologist made a fool of herself. She should probably leave. Yes, she should totally leave and save the rest of dignity she ha…

“Hi, Molly? It’s me” God, there was not scape now “Jim? From IT?”

“Jim! Hello, I’m Molly, Molly Hooper” She stood up “But you already knew that, sorry” Was she supposed to shake his hand, kiss his cheek? How did you even interact with people? She spend so much of her time with the dead or Sherlock that she forgot. Luckily, she didn’t have to decide because Jim walked to her and shyly kiss her cheek.

“I am sorry, there was this problem upstairs, old people should not be allowed to use computers.” His eyes fell on her hand that was firmly holding her bag “Oh, were you leaving? I am so, so sorry. I lost track of time” Good lord, he looked so guilty that made her feel even guiltier for daring to try to leave.

“Oh! No, no” She dropped her bag so suddenly she didn’t even look where it was going to land. Obviously, since she has no luck whatsoever, it fell straight into Jim’s feet. “Sorry, god, sorry. I did- I didn’t meant to. I’m just the clumsiest person ever”

“It’s okay, I completely deserved it” He picked her bag and handed it to her “Please, don’t leave. I am utterly sorry, I don’t even know what time is it. At least let me bring you some coffee, I’ll be right back” He turned away without waiting for an answer. He made 7 steps before turning back to face her.

“By the way, you smell amazing Molly”

* * *

“What are you doing here Molly? I don’t recall asking you for new thumbs, the last ones are still on the fridge” Sherlock was too busy with the microscope to look at her “ If you have more, please put them in the box that says body parts, John insisted that all human remains must be there. Oh, now that I think about it you should put the old ones there too. John will be back any minute”

“No, sorry” Why was she even apologizing? She did not promise him an endless supply of fingers. Who was she kidding? She would undoubtedly supply him with endless thumbs, feet, legs, just to keep him talking to her “I don’t have an-“

“Then why are you here? I am busy, don’t you see?”

“Yes, sorry. It just that I met this eh man and he is smart, an-and really handsome and he works at-“

“Molly, I have absolutely no interest on your love life whatsoever“ Was he not going to let her finish a sentence? “I highly suggest you to find one of your friends for girly talk, or John, he seems to enjoy gossip a little too much”

“No, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to- “Did she sound like she like she was bragging about him? Lord, he most likely thought that she was trying to make him jealous and any other day that would be true, just not today.

“I just need a favour, from you” Good, her voice did not sound mousy at all and she did not stuttered. This was accomplish because Sherlock was not paying her attention at all. “ I need you to meet him, it’s not like I want the two of you to meet, I-i just need you to deduce him”

“No”

“Wait, what?”

“No”

“What do you mean no?” Was he really denying the opportunity to deduce the hell out of someone?

“I mean no, as in I will not deduce your boyfriend Molly. It’s insulting that you even ask me to do it. I am not _Cheaters,_ I won’t waste my time probing that he has another woman” He been staring at the same slide with the 10x objective since she arrived and he had not move the slide at all, so he was probably looking at it to avoid talking to her.

“It’s not like th-that, I think there is something wron-“  
  


“No. Go away”

“It’s just a little favour, please. There is something really wrong with him”

“Leave” His gaze was fixed in her eyes, somehow transmitting how annoying and unbearable he thought Molly’s presence was. She didn’t know that was even possible.

As she walked down the stairs the only thing on her mind was _bastard bastard bastard_.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after her visit to Sherlock there were two big existential questions that plague Molly’s mind.

The first one and most likely, the most important one, was why do I even love him? Sherlock Holmes was one of the rudest man living in London and he only cared about himself. If the detective desired something he will get it no matter what. Did he want coffee? He’ll get it. Did he want to police badge? He’ll pick pock someone. Did he want a dozen eyes for an experiment? No problem! He’ll just get them right out of the corpses!

He did not give a shite that Molly clearly told him not to take any of the eyes that were in the morgue’s fridge and he didn’t give a shite when he took the rest of the eyes from the not-donated-to-science-corpses.

Obviously, the friends and family of the departed were not thrilled when they saw their loved ones. That day she had to explain to her boss why she had 5 eyeless bodies. She was never called incompetent before, but she heard it a thousand times and in a hundred different ways that afternoon. She was lucky she wasn’t sacked and that she didn’t get arrested for organs traffic or something like that. Days later, when she angrily confronted Sherlock about the whole mess, he dismiss her like she was a little inconvenience.

There was also that time when Molly put her feet on the ground and forbade him to go to the lab on Thursdays afternoons since the students needed to focus on their work, something that they were unable to do because Sherlock would boss them around, deduce them to death and generally bully them. So, instead of visiting the lab on, oh I don’t know, Thursdays mornings, he decided that stealing a microscope would be much better. Law and order be damned.

For the great Sherlock Holmes laws were an inconvenience. The rest of the world was nothing but an inconvenience. _She_ was an inconvenience.

And yet, her stupid heart decided that falling for him was a good idea. She could not stop thinking about him, even if she was angry with him. And she unconsciously put all Sherlock’s bad experiences in the back of her mind as she always did, to focus on the other existential question, the one that was far more important.

How did Sherlock know about Cheaters?

She knew that the great detective avoided Americans shows at all cost. He thought most of them to be a waste of time, and he avoided those that were worth watching because apparently the American accent put him off. He once made her turn off the break room’s telly so he could work in peace. Why was he working on the break room instead of the lab? She had no idea.

* * *

James Moriarty was impressed.

This didn’t happen very often but every other blue moon someone was able to surprise him.

And this time little Molly Hooper manage to do it. Not for very long, obviously. The common folk never entertained him for very long nevertheless that little mouse- No, not mouse. Mice, as pathetic as they were, were a lot better than Molly Hooper. The rodents at least had some spine, they’ll try to fight you for food and would absolutely make an effort to run if you tried to kill them. Jim would know, killing mice was his favourite game as a child.

But Sherlock’s favourite pathologist?

She was more like pill bug, a creature so insignificant and utterly forgettable. Little Molly, as the pill bugs, had such a little role on the scheme of existence that killing her or letting her be would not make a single change in the universe. And Moriarty was sure that if scared, little Molly would just freeze into a tiny ball praying to not get eaten by the big bad predator.

So, yes, the pathologist impressed him for like 2 minutes. And that made James Moriarty incredible offended. How could a creature so disgusting seen trough him? He had stood in front of far more intelligent and slyer people, and none of them, not a single one had seen beyond the persona the he had chosen to be.

And this vulgar thing had the audacity to do so?

This could not be allowed.

* * *

Toby was one of the sweetest cats on earth.

He loved every single person that he laid his eyes on. He loved kids, tuna and to scratch the sofa.

But he absolutely hated Molly’s phone ringtone. The chipmunks version of _I wanna dance with somebody_ would turn Toby in an English version of a Tasmanian devil, he run around the flat throwing around anything that might come his way. But this very moment Molly did not have the heart to be angry with him, since she now hated that tone as much as the cat did.

She has been receiving an ungodly number of calls and texts from Jim from IT since she arrive to work. First there was only one text asking for a second date but since Molly completely ignore it a few more came in.

And a few more.

And a few more.

So by the time she ended her shift she had not less than 30 text from Jim. One would think that a person would get the idea and not send more after the 10th was ignored but Jim seemed to be one of those bloke that just were not that bright or just didn’t care he was not wanted.

Half way to her flat the calls started. She did not ended the call right away because that would be rude. Neither did she take the call. Molly had no idea how to express yes I really like our date but I think you are dead inside so please stop calling. So she let the phone ring the rest of the tube trip. The rest of the passengers seemed as annoyed as she was, unfortunately she had no idea how to turn the tone off without turning the cell phone off and was to ashamed to ask someone on the tube.

However, after the third call that turned Toby in a rabid beast she turned off the damn phone. She didn’t care that Sherlock was going to text her detailing how she was supposed to take care of his Scottish moss sample, she just could not hear that song one more time.

Just when Molly was enjoy the lack of sounds in the flat someone knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you see any mistake with anything please let me know. I am trying to improve my english so if something is wrong please tell me! <3
> 
> Also, I am not sure if pill bugs are call like that in england, if they have a different name let me know :3


End file.
